


Blind Date

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff sets Michael up on a blind date with Lindsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

“Fuck,” Michael muttered, pulling at his collared, button up shirt. It was the night of his blind date and the shirt that Gavin had lent him was proving to be a bit small. It was tight under the arms and came a bit short at the bottom. Gavin chose that moment to walk into the room, sipping on a beer. His face lit up when he saw Michael.

            “Aw, Mi-coo,” he cooed, “you look so dapper.” Michael returned the sentiment by giving Gavin the finger and turning back to the mirror. “That shirt looks good on you, mate.”

            “It’s too small, Gavin!” he cried, finally just removing the offending garment and throwing it on the bed. He stood, now shirtless, in a nice pair of khakis. His normally messy hair was groomed and he smelled really nice. All that was missing was a _fucking shirt._

            “Sorry, I thought we were close to the same size. Hang on, I’ll rummage through your clothes,” he said, disappearing into Michael’s huge closet. Michael sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. It was almost time for his date to arrive and he wasn’t even fully dressed. He knew he shouldn’t have let Geoff talk him into this. The last blind date he went on was awful; the girl was on her phone the entire time, barely paid him any attention, and then tried to suck his face off at the end of the night. He still had nightmares about her slobbery tongue.

            “Gavin, this is pointless. You’re not going to find anything suitable for me,” he yelled, sitting on my bed and laying on his back. Gavin appeared from the closet holding a shirt Michael hadn’t seen – let alone worn – in three years. His face softened as he got up from the bed, walking over to where Gavin stood. He felt the familiar fabric between his fingers and looked at Gavin’s face.

            “I think she would have wanted you to wear this shirt,” he said softly. Michael’s eyes began to burn with the threat of tears as he took the shirt from his hands. It was a long sleeved, simple black button up with red trim. It was the shirt he wore to his mother’s funeral three years ago when he was eighteen. There was even a special tie that went with it.

            He slipped it over his arms, buttoning all but the top two buttons, and reached in his dresser for the tie. Once it was secured around his neck he took a step back from the mirror and stared. It brought back so many unpleasant and sad memories, but also ones that were happy and peaceful. His mother always had a smile, even when he and Gavin did something stupid (which was often.) She often joked that she was going to try and adopt Gavin.

            Michael swallowed back a sob he felt rising and turned towards his best friend with a small smile. “Thanks, man.” Gavin nodded back and pulled him into a one-armed hug.

            “It’s no problem. Tonight’s special and I’m sure your mom would have been so excited for you.”

            Michael laughed suddenly. “She would be fussing over my hair, complaining over the smallest wrinkle. She would keep attacking me with a lint roller and threaten to pluck my eyebrows. She would ask me all these questions and jokingly give me a curfew.” He was laughing more genuinely now. “Do you remember when she pulled out the baby pictures when I took that one girl to prom in high school?”

            Gavin chuckled. “Yeah, you were so embarrassed; your face resembled a tomato.” The two men giggled a few more moments before the sound of the doorbell shattered their solace. Michael remembered he was nervous and suddenly began shaking. He didn’t think he could move until Gavin gave him a shove. “Well go on then, go answer the door!”

            Michael’s feet moved of their own accord and stopped just shy of the door. He took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. He whipped around and was about to make a break back towards his room when Gavin suddenly stepped in front of him, arms crossed. “Open the fucking door, you wanker,” he ordered, spinning Michael back around.

            He grabbed onto the doorknob pulled open the door, revealing a very pretty redhead on the other side of the door. She had on a pretty black dress, bright green flats and a wide (albeit nervous) smile. She held out her hand, staring shyly at the man. “I’m Lindsay.”

            Michael just stared for a few moments, caught up in the beauty of this woman on his doorstep before he remembered where he was. He cleared his throat and shook her hand. “Michael.”

            He held out his arm and she took it; as they walked to Michael’s car they heard Gavin yell, “Have fun, kids! Use protection!”

            “Fuck you, Gavin!” was all Michael yelled in response; his smile only grew wider when Lindsay laughed right along with him. 


End file.
